Princess of the Shadow Realm: The Gates Of Hell
by KataraJanae
Summary: "This is it. This is my purpose. The reason I was placed on this earth. It will protect this world and everyone I care about. The gates of hell are opening." *smirks* "Game On." Follow Mai and the SPR team as they battle demons, ghost, and other unworldly creatures to save the world. NaruxMai
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey, hey everyone. I back and with one of my besties… kcrazycomics! Give her a round of applause folks.**

**KataraJanae: Hey Crazy. Long time no see.**

**Kcrazycomics: I know right.**

**KataraJanae: I'm so happy to finally make this story with you. We have been talking about it for like forever now.**

**Kcrazycomics: hehe, well here go it is. On with the story.**

**KataraJanae: (Disclaimer) Crazy nor I owns Ghost Hunt. Crazy can't own it if she wanted to anyway.**

**Kcrazycomics: Heyyy.. You little- (Interrupted by Katara)**

**KataraJanae: ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

* * *

_**Naru's POV**_

How did I get dragged into this. I could be at home now, reading a book, but no I'm here standing backstage at a concert, with the noisy SPR team.

'_How did I end up here again.' _I thought

_**-Flashback- **_

"_Hey, Naru." Mai said as she peeked her thought my office door. I looked up at my assistant/girlfriend._

"_What is it, Mai." I asked a little irritated. Mai smiled as she walked towards me, closing the door behind her._

"_Do you need something." I asked as I raised an eyebrow. Mai kept smiling as she made her way behind my desk. To my surprise she sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. On impulse my hands wrapped around her waist. She giggled and kissed me on my lips. I kissed back, only to have her break it. She giggled again._

"_What do you want Mai." I said, my suspicion raising. _

"_Well, I was wondering if I could get the day off this Friday." Mai smiled._

"_No." I said plainly. 'Why does she want a day off.'_

"_But Naru please." she begged._

"_Why do you want a day off." I asked coolly._

"_I'm performing with my band for the Halloween Festival coming up." she said. Her band what oh…that band. The '5__th__ Dimension'. She started that band almost a year ago. Sometime after I left to England. I sighed. Halloween isn't until Sunday._

"_Mai, you have work to do and what am I suppose to do without my assistant and her tea." I said. Mai giggled._

"_You can come watch us Naru. We can close SPR for the day. Oh maybe the rest of the gang would come." she said._

"_I can't just close the office." I stated._

"_Please Naru." Mai begged. _

"_No."_

"_Please it would mean everything to me." she said as she gave me the puppy dog look._

"_Fine." I sighed. _

"_Yayy. Thank you Naru." she cheered as she hugged me. "I'm going to go call the guys." _

_Mai kissed me on my cheek before she jumped out my lap and held towards the door. Before she left she turned around and gave me a breath-taking smile._

"_Remember Friday Naru." and with that she left my office. I sighed again._

'_That girl will be the death of me.'_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

'Oh that's right.' I sighed for what felt like the millionth this week. Mai then came from around a corner with a red guitar with black flames on the bottom of it.

"Wow, Mai where did you get that guitar. It so amazing." Bou-san said as he reached for the instrument. Mai took it out of his reach and gave him a cold glare that shocked and scared all of us.

"I had this since I was very little. It has been in my family for generations, so don't touch it." Mai growled. Bou-san gulped and kind of hid behind Ayako. Mai signed and her eyes soften once again.

"Sorry, it's just really important to me" she said. Bou-san laughed nervously and stood next to Mai.

"It's ok I understand." he said. Mai gave him a small smile.

"Thanks again guys I'm so glad you all could come." Mai said a huge smile grew on her face.

"Of course we would come. It's not everyday our little Mai gets to play at a concert." Bou-san said as he ruffled Mai's hair. Mai growled and smacked his hand away.

"I'm not 'little'." Mai said as she glared at the monk, but this time in a playfully way. He shrugged and smirked at Mai. It was true Mai wasn't 'little' anymore. She was now a 19 year old girl. She has grown a lot over the years, mentally and physically. Her powers had grown incredibly. She has grown taller, a few inches shorter than me. Her hair has grown past her mid back. She has developed curves in the right places that would make a man go crazy. She was no longer our 'little Mai'.

"Hey, Mai. It's almost time to go on." a male voice said as he ran towards us. I growled when I saw who it was. A teen around 19 with red hair and forest green eyes was standing next to Mai. He was the bands bass guitarist while Mai played lead. I don't like him. He has this huge crush on Mai. MY Mai.

"Ok I'll be there in a minute Tamaki." Mai said as she smiled at him. He blushed but nodded and headed back where he came from.

"Wow Mai. That guy has a thing for you." Yasu said making Mai blush a small tint of pink. I could feel a pain in my stomach grow at his words. I growled softly to myself. Mai must have heard it because she walked over to me.

"Don't worry, Naru. He is just a friend. I wont ever leave you." she whispered in my ear. She then kissed me on my cheek. I smirked and pull her into a passionate kiss. She happily kissed back. We reluctantly broke apart when we heard someone clear their throat.

"Umm other people here." Ayako said indicating everyone. Monk and Yasu had devilish smirks on their faces. Ayako and John were blushing. Lin was smiling and Masako look pissed. But I really don't care how she feels. The only girl I'm worried about is Mai.

Mai blush a beet red and I smirked when I saw this. I love when she blushes its cute.

"Umm I-i better get going the band is probably waiting for me." she gave me another quick kiss before she left. The rest of us walked to our spot behind stage.

_**Normal POV**_

Mai and her band were in their places on the stage. Mai was the lead singer and lead guitarist. Tamaki played the bass guitar. Keiko was playing the drums. Michiru was on keyboard. And Mai's new friend Huka was also playing guitar.

"Ok we have a real treat for you guys." the announcer said. "everyone's favorite band. The one, the only 5TH DIMENSION!"

With that the curtains rose and the band started to play. Mai stepped up to the mic and started singing.

_Baby, I don't know, how I'm gonna survive_  
_This fatal attraction is going to eat me alive_  
_I'm not supposed to want ya, but I do like I die_  
_It's turned me into a monster, like I'm Jekyll & Hyde (Jekyll & Hyde)_

_I just want your body and I only need a little time_  
_To satisfy this craving that I'm feeling inside_  
_I just want your body and I know that you want mine_  
_You're taking over my mind_

_It's scary, yeah_  
_I think I need some hypnotherapy, yeah_  
_'Cause when you stare at me_  
_I wanna take over your body like, like, like it's freaky Friday_  
_I wanna take you to a dark place_  
_Make you, make you, make you do it my way_  
_It's scary, yeah_  
_I think I need some hypnotherapy, yeah_  
_This thing is so very_  
_I want you so bad, it's scary_  
_Baby, I want you so bad, it scares me_

_So scary_  
_So scary_  
_So scary, yeah_  
_So scary_  
_So scary_  
_So scary_

_I don't wanna eat ya, I'll just make you mine_  
_I'm gonna in-feed you, don't care if it's right_  
_Oh I could just drink ya, till you can't take no more_  
_I've never been so out of control_

_I just want your body and I only need a little time (yeah)_  
_To satisfy this craving that I'm feeling inside_  
_I just want your body and I know that you want mine_  
_You're taking over my mind_

_It's scary, yeah_  
_I think I need some hypnotherapy, yeah_  
_'Cause when you stare at me_  
_I wanna take over your body like, like, like it's freaky Friday_  
_I wanna take you to a dark place_  
_Make you, make you, make you do it my way_  
_It's scary, yeah_  
_I think I need some hypnotherapy, yeah_  
_This thing is so very_  
_I want you so bad, it's scary_  
_Baby, I want you so bad, it scares me_

_So scary_  
_So scary_  
_So scary, yeah_  
_So scary_  
_So scary_  
_So scary, hey_

_It's scary, yeah_  
_Scary, yeah_  
_Scary_  
_Scary_  
_Scary..._

_It's scary, yeah_  
_I think I need some hypnotherapy, yeah_  
_'Cause when you stare at me_  
_I wanna take over your body like, like, like it's freaky Friday (yeah)_  
_I wanna take you to a dark place_  
_Make you, make you, make you do it my way_  
_It's scary, yeah_  
_I think I need some hypnotherapy, yeah_  
_This thing is so very_  
_I want you so bad, it's scary_  
_Baby, I want you so bad, it scares me_

_So scary_  
_So scary_  
_So scary, yeah_

_Oh so scary_

The crowds cheered. Mai smiled as they started playing the next song.

_Just like a go, go, go, ghost_

_Watch me go, go, go, ghost_

_Now I'm gone in your photograph_

_I bet you wish you could get me back_

_Now I'm stuck in your memory_

_A mistaken identity_

_What's her name, what's she like like?_

_Does she know that you'll never treat her right?_

_What's her name, what's she like like?_

_Do you leave her in the middle of night?_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I watched you getting way too close_

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I caught you, caught you, now I know_

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now it's my turn watch me disappear_

_Just like a go, go, go, ghost_

_Watch me go, go, go, ghost_

_The only gift that you ever gave_

_Is that you let me just get away_

_I hope I haunt you in every dream_

_And you feel a little misery_

_What's her name, what's she like like?_

_I should warn her that you'll never do her right?_

_All your games, all your lies, I need to tell her_

_Maybe I can change her mind_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I watched you getting way too close_

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I caught you, caught you, now I know_

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear_

_Just like a go, go, go, ghost_

_Watch me go, go, go, ghost_

_Just like a go, go, go, ghost_

_Watch me go, go, go, ghost_

_Now you see me, now you don't_

_You must've thought I'd never go_

_I'm dead to you_

_I'm taking back my soul_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I watched you getting way too close_

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I caught you, caught you, now I know_

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear_

_Just like a go, go, go, ghost_

_Watch me go, go, go, ghost_

_Just like a go, go, go, ghost_

_Watch me go, go, go, ghost_

_Just like a go, go, go, ghost_

_Watch me go, go, go, ghost_

The crowd cheered loud than before. A bunch of 'Mai's and 'We love you's were being shout. They then played the next song.

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

**_-Mai-_**  
_I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love_  
_And I don't have to try, I just do what I does_  
_Don't have to tell me, I already know_  
_They all want me_

**_(Raps)_**  
_Yo, I run this, I smash it_  
_Like my bass real hard, boom-bastic_  
_Speed race baby, I'm a lot faster_  
_Cause trouble, never listen to my master_  
_New Benz all black, from Malaysia_  
_Can't drive, but my mama don't care yup_  
_To the top, I'm a take it to the ceiling_  
_I'm on the moon but I feel the sun beaming_  
_I'm so dope like ooh la la_  
_So so fly like a helicopter_  
_Sup to the hood and the homies on the block_  
_Doin' it big, ya you know, what's up_

_Some come and try to say I'm a problem_  
_So crazy, gotta put 'em in an asylum_  
_Some come and try to say I'm a problem_  
_Ha, solve it_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love_  
_And I don't have to try, I just do what I does_  
_Don't have to tell me, I already know_  
_They all want me_

**_-Tamaki- (Raps)_**  
_Yo, yo, yo_  
_I ran this, I rock this_  
_I can see the future, no optics_  
_More androids, robotics_

_Beam up hot chicks like I'm Spock_  
_They be chillin' in my cockpit, my spaceship got exotic_  
_One be trippin', come n' whip, hypnotic, they be talking 'bout ooh la la_  
_Let's go far, way past them stars_  
_We don't give a -, let's go to Mars_

_Ay, yo_  
_I'm just tryna get it poppin'_  
_I wanna be the first dude to love a martian_  
_She love a man, cut the swag that I'm droppin'_  
_I kill the game til it's chillin' in the coffin_  
_When I start, there ain't no stoppin'_

_Yo, yo_  
_Yo, yo_  
_Yo, yo_  
_Yo, yo_

_(Don't be acting like)_  
_Don't be actin' like_  
_Like you didn't know_  
_Like you didn't know_  
_Like you didn't know_  
_Like you didn't know_

_-Mai-_

_I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love_  
_And I don't have to try, I just do what I does_  
_Don't have to tell me, I already know_  
_They all want me_

_I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love_  
_And I don't have to try, I just do what I does_  
_Don't have to tell me, I already know_  
_They all want me_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

Mai smiled as the crowd cheered. "This is the last song of the night. So I hope you enjoy it." she said into the mic. The song started out slow with just Mai and the piano.

_I'm stuck in your head_  
_I'm back from the dead_  
_Got you runnin' scared_  
_I'm fearless_

_I'm callin' you out_  
_I'm takin' you down_  
_Don't you come around_  
_I'm fearless_

The music started to pick up as everyone else in the band started to play.

_You used to make my heart pound_  
_Just the thought of you_  
_You used to be a cold wind_  
_Always blowing through_  
_But I won't take it anymore_  
_That's not what I came here for_  
_I'm stuck in your head_  
_I'm back from the dead_  
_Got you runnin' scared_  
_I'm fearless_

_I'm callin' you out_  
_I'm takin' you down_  
_Don't you come around_  
_I'm fearless I'm fearless_

_I got the upper hand now_  
_And you're losin' ground now_  
_You never had to fight back_  
_Never lost a round_  
_You see the gloves are coming off_  
_Tell me when you're had enough, yeah_

_Ready for a showdown_  
_And we're face to face_  
_I think I'll rearrange it_  
_Put you into place_  
_You don't get the best of me_  
_Check it, you're afraid of me_

_I'm stuck in your head_  
_I'm back, back from the dead_  
_Got you runnin' scared_  
_I'm fearless_

_I'm callin' you out_  
_I'm takin' you down_  
_Don't you come around_  
_I'm fearless, I'm fearless_

_I'm fearless_

_You used to make my heart pound_  
_Just the thought of you_  
_But now you're in the background_  
_What you gonna do?_  
_Sound off if you hear this_  
_We're feelin' fearless!_  
_We're feelin' fearless!_

_I'm stuck in your head_  
_I'm back, back from the dead_  
_Got you runnin' scared_  
_I'm fearless_

_I'm callin' you out_  
_I'm takin' you down_  
_Don't you come around_  
_I'm fearless_

_I'm stuck in your head_  
_I'm back, back from the dead_  
_(I'm fearless)_  
_Got you runnin' scared_  
_I'm fearless_

_I'm callin' you out_  
_I'm takin' you down_  
_Don't you come around_  
_I'm fearless, I'm fearless_

The crowd cheered the loudest the had done the whole night.

"That's it. Enjoy the festival. Happy Halloween." Mai said into the mic. The band then rushed off stage.

"Mai you were amazing." Ayako said as she gave Mai a huge hug.

"Yes you were Mai. I guess you take after your father." Bou-san said as he stole Mai from Ayako to embrace her into a bone crushing hug of his own. Ayako then hit him on the head with her purse. He immediately let go of Mai to rub his new bump.

"Idiot your not her father." she hissed.

"And your to old to be her mother, you hag, so stop acting like it." he said back. Another argument broke out between the two. Mai sighed and turned to the other members of SPR.

"Anyway Mai you were awesome out there, I didn't know you could rap." Yasu said as he nudged her a little. Mai laughed nervously.

"You were great Mate." John said giving Mai a charming smile. She could help but smile back.

"Amazing Taniyama-san." Lin said.

"Thank you guys." Mai said.

"I guess you weren't that bad." Masako said her sleeve covering her mouth. Mai's eyebrow twitched, but then she realized that was Masako's way of complimenting her. She smiled.

"Thank you, Masako." Mai said. Naru then walked over to her and whispered in her ear.

"Do I need to say anything. You're always amazing." he as then kissed her on the cheek. Mai blushed a deep, deep red. Naru smirked, liking the fact that he could make her blush that hard.

"Oh I have an idea. Let's go back to the office and celebrate." Yasu suggested cheerfully. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Naru sighed.

"Fine" was all he said, and with that gang left the festival.

* * *

After a while they arrived at SPR. They got out the car and headed up the stairs.

"Hey Mai what happened to your guitar you had it before we left." Bou-san asked. Mai laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head. Everyone looked at her speciously.

"Well-" Mai started but was stop when she felt a very familiar presence. She stopped walking earning everyone's attention.

"Mai, what's wr-" Naru started but was interrupted by a very angry Mai.

"That bastard." Mai growled loudly. Everyone was surprised at her outburst. She normally didn't swear.

"Taniyama-san are you alright." Lin asked. Mai stormed past all of them ignoring Lin's question. She then bust open the SPR door. The group(except Mai who was angry) was surprised to see a little girl, who looked exactly like Mai, smiling sitting on top of Mai's desk. She looked no more than 5 years old.

"What the hell are you doing here." Mai said. The girl smirked.

"Mai-chan, why are you so mad. I stopped by to see my favorite sister." the girl said with a innocent look on her face.

"Mai, who is this." Naru asked.

"Why are you here." Mai growled, ignoring Naru's question.

"Like I said before-" the little girl started but was interrupted.

"Don't give me that shit. And get out of that body you look disgusting." Mai snapped. Everyone was shocked why was Mai acting like this. The little girl smirked.

"Mai!" Ayako said. The little girl held up her hand.

"No, no its fine. She's right." she said but this time in a male's voice. The SPR team was shocked, excepted for Mai, who had her arms crossed over her chest, looking very pissed. The little girl hopped off the desk. She then closed her eyes and a blue flame surround her engulfing her body. When the flames die down the whole team(excepted Mai) gasped. There in front of them no longer stood a little girl, but a grown man. He had dark brown hair, a little darker than Mai's, and brown eyes with a hint of grey in them.

"Is this better?" he sarcastically asked in a deep husky voice.

"Much now get the hell out." Mai snapped. The male smirked.

"Now is that any way to talk to your lover." he said teasingly. Naru's eyes widen at his words.

"What?!" he exclaimed not really caring if everyone's there or not. The male chuckled.

"Please don't say thing that aren't true, Jordan. That is really sick." Mai said.

"What it was funny. Did you see his face?" 'Jordan' laughed pointing to Naru, while holding his stomach. Mai sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder who's the older sibling." Mai said.

"Sibling?" everyone asked in unison.

"I miss you little sis." Jordan said as he gave Mai a huge hug. Mai returned the hug.

"I missed you too, big brother."

* * *

**Ok that's all for now. We really hoped you enjoyed. Please review and tell us how we did. **

**KataraJanae: So how did you guys like the chapter.**

**Naru: I don't like Jordan.**

**Mai: (Giggles) Well I love it.**

**KataraJanae: I know you did we're awesome. Especially me.**

**Naru: (Glares coldly at Katara) You such a narcissist.**

**KataraJanae: (returns glare) Look who's talking.**

**Mai: Umm review please. Hey did it just get cold in here or is it just me.**

**Kcrazycomics: It's probably them. We might need to stop them. (points at Naru and Katara) They could do that all day.**

**Mai: (sighs) ok**

**Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**KataraJanae: Well here's chapter 2**

**Kcrazycomics: Yep I really like this chapter.**

**KataraJanae: And why is that**

**Kcrazycomics: Because Mas-**

**KataraJanae: Nobody likes spoilers Crazy.**

**Kcrazycomics: (glares at Katara)**

**KataraJanae: (giggles.) Just do the disclaimer all ready**

**Kcrazycomics: We don't own Ghost Hunt. Mainly because Katara is an idiot.**

**KataraJanae: Well this idiot is 1st in her class.**

**Kcrazycomics: Whatever**

**KataraJanae: (shrugs) Haters gone hate.**

* * *

**Recap.**

_"I missed you little sis." Jordan said._

_"I missed you too, big brother."_

**Chapter Two**

"Ok what the hell is going on? Mai, who is he?" Bou-san asked. Jordan let go of Mai and cleared he throat.

"I'm very sorry for my rudeness. Please forgive me. My name is Jordan. I am Mai's older brother." he said as he bowed.

"Older? How old are you." Yasu asked.

"I'll be 21 this Sunday." he said.

"Isn't Sunday Halloween?" Ayako asked. Jordan just smiled and nodded.

"Jordan what are you doing here?" Mai asked. Jordan's smile turned into a frown as he gave her a very apologetic look. "Please don't tell me it's…"

"I'm afraid it is sis." Jordan replied. Mai frown.

"Damn. Has it been 10 years already?" Jordan nodded again. "Damn! This can't be happening."

"Mai what's wrong?" Naru asked. Mai looked at him then back to her brother, silently asking permission. He sighed but nodded in return. Mai sighed too.

"Guys come on sit down I'll explain everything." she said. The team did as they were told. Mai took in a few deep breaths before she started taking.

"Ok I haven't been totally honest about who I am or my past." she said.

"What do you mean?" Naru asked very curious about what his girlfriend had to say. She took another deep breath and look at her brother again. He gave her a reassuring smile. Mai sighed before she continued.

"Well my brother and I aren't exactly human." she said earning a 'What' from everyone in the room. "We are Protectors. Which means we were born to and raised to protect the world from totally and utterly destruction. There is a place called 'Hell's Gate'. It is the only passage that link our world from the supernatural world. Our duty as protectors is to watch over that gate and make sure no threats against man-kind is released. Among these protectors are a select few, these few are called the 'chosen one'. The duty as a 'Chosen One' means that… that"

Mai choked. Her brother saw this and rubbed her back to try to comfort her a little. She smiled at him and he then continued for her.

"If 'Hell's Gate' is ever broken, it the duty of the 'chosen one' of each generation to seal the gate once again." Jordan explained.

"And how would they do that?" Lin asked.

"Every 'chosen one' has a great power within them that could seal the gate, but.." he trailed off.

"But what." Ayako asked.

"But if they use this power, it results in them sacrificing their lives." Jordan finished.

"And why are you sharing this information with us." Naru asked. Jordan gulped.

"Because…because." he started but was interrupted by his little sister.

"Because I am the 'chosen one'" Mai said. Everyone looked at her in shock and disbelief. Mai sighed again. "Every ten years on Halloween day, the gate is at it's weakest and is very easy to destroy if you know what you are doing. My mother was the last 'chosen one' before me. She died when I was seven and Jordan was father was killed by a demon a few years before. We were both in an accident caused by that demon. My father died and I lost all my memory of my father, I was five then. My mother told my brother to always protect me against everyone and everything before she died. She also told me that I'm special. That I'm not like the other 'chosen ones'. She told me that I had the power to save the world without having to die, and that I just had to figure out my past and chose the right way. I never understood what that meant and I have spent 10 years trying to. But now is a cautious time. The world is in danger. The gate would become very weak if 100 demons get through it. If that happens the gate would no longer be able to contain the most evil demon in the universe, Maki. If he get out, the world as we know it will become a living hell."

Everyone was quiet trying to process the information they were just given. The silence was tense and no one dared to utter a word, until a certain medium spoke up.

"Are you joking? I don't know what prank your trying to pull but it's not funny. I mean why should we believe what your saying. I haven't hear anything about a 'Hell Gate". So you have to be making it up." Masako stated. Mai could feel her anger rise. Her eyebrow twitched and she resisted the urge to kill the girl right there. Masako continued "I don't see what you see in her Naru. It's obvious she's lying, I mean look at her fac-"

"Masako what reason do I have to lie for!? Have you ever know me to lie!? Do you realize the seriousness of this situation!? The gates of hell are opening! It could mean the end of the world and life as we know it! And you're sitting here with your nose in the air acting like a real bitch! Snap out of it! I don't care what you have against me and Naru's relationship, but get over it all ready! I trying to save your sorry ass after all you did to me and now your acting so high and mighty! Plus, I know for a fact that you like John so why do you have so much hatred against me!? John quit his priesthood for you and likes you back but your to stuck-up and to busy worrying about us to see it! Stop being a bitch for once in your life! I'm real sick of people like you! Get your attitude in check! Because right now your nothing but a pain in my ass!" Mai snapped coldly, interrupting the girl's statement.

Masako just sat there in shock as well as the rest of the team. They couldn't believe Mai just said that. Their sweat, kind, warm-hearted Mai. Masako eyes started to water a bit. She hung her head and her bands covered her wet eyes.

"Did you really quit your priesthood for me?" she asked John softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. John hugged Masako when he saw a tear rolled down her face.

"Yes I did." he said. His words full of care. Masako then started to cry hard into his chest. John rubbed her back trying to calm her down. Looking at the crying girl made Mai regretted saying such hurtful words. She was about to apologize when Masako's soft voice could be heard.

"I'm…so…sorry, Mai. Really I am. I should not have act that why. Please forgive me." she said. Mai sighed she then got up from her seat and walked over to the medium and the ex-priest. She then brought Masako into a hug of her own, making Masako cry harder.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm telling you the truth about Hell's Gate. And knowing that the whole world it depending on you, is very stressful. If I make one wrong move then innocent people would suffer. It's just a lot to handle and it made me angry to know that I'm the factor that can mean life or death of millions of people. So please for give me. I shouldn't not have taken my angry out on you." Mai said softly. Masako's crying quite down and she was now hiccupping every minute or so.

"No need to apologize Mai. You were right I have acted like a bitch. And I'm very sorry. And that is a burden to know you have that much responsibility. Please forgive me and let me help you anyway I can." Masako said as she smile a Mai. The brunette couldn't help but to smile back.

"Thanks I will need all the help I could get really." she said.

"Well in that case I will help you." Yasu said.

"I will too, Mate." John said.

"I'm in." Bou-san said

"Me too." said Ayako.

"I would be very happy to offer my assistance." Lin said. Mai smiled. Everyone then turned their attention towards Naru, awaiting his answer. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What do you need us to do Mai." he said. Mai's smile grew.

"Thank you guys so much. But if you really don't want to do it-" she said.

"Nonsense, we said we were going to help and that's what we're going to do." Naru said as he made his way over to Mai.

"Ok if you want to." she said. Everyone nodded to her. Mai sighed. "In that case we need to go to Hell's Gate before midnight on Halloween."

"Ok where exact ally is the gate." Ayako asked. Mai rubbed the back of her head laughing nervously.  
"Mai." Bou-san said warningly.

"Ummm… California." she said earning a 'what' from everyone, except the normal people and Jordan.

"Mai Halloween is in 2 day, how are we suppose to get to America in that time!" Ayako exclaimed. Mai placed her fingered on her chin, in a thinking pose.

"We can always ask Chronus." Mai said to herself more than to the others. This immediately caught Jordan's attention. He shot up and gave his sister a stern looked.

"Mai, you know we can't do that." he said sternly.

"And why not." Mai asked irritated.

"You know EXACTALLY why not." he replied.

"Hold on. Chronus as in the Titan." Yasu asked.

"Yes that's the one." Mai said.

"Why are you talking about asking a figure in Greek Mythology." Naru asked as her raised an eyebrow.

"He may can help us."

"Is mythology even real, Mate?" John asked. Mai looked at the blonde ex-priest.

"It is very real. The gods and goddesses of mythology live all around us. They are in disguise and blend in." Mai explained.

'So your saying they a random person on the street, has the possibility of being a god." Ayako concluded.

"Exactly." the brunette smiled.

"And Chronus, if memory serves me correctly, is the god of time." Yasu said earning the attention of the others in the room.

"Correct." Mai said.

"And you want to visit him because…" Naru asked leaving the sentence open for the brown-eyed girl to finish.

"God of time. We need time. I thought this would be obvious." Mai joked earning a glare from her narcissist of a boyfriend. Mai giggled.

"You want him to reverse time to give us an opportunity to get to the gate." Yasu asked.

"Yes but no. it's kind of complicated." Mai said rubbing the back of her head.

"Mai I already told you, we're not going to Chronus." Jordon said in a stern voice. Mai glare coldly at the male, successfully making him and everyone else **(A/N: Including Naru and Lin)** freeze.

"Look Jordan I don't care what kind of disagreement or hatred you both have against each other, but the world needs our help. And I not going to let millions of people die because my idiot of a brother is too selfish to put aside something stupid and help his sister. And if you haven't notice, **I** am the one who has a major job to do. And **I**'m not going to stop at nothing until I finish it." Mai said in a calm, cold voice, surprising and scaring everyone.

"Fine." Jordan said, Mai immediately smile brightly. **(A/N: Major sweat drop moment. Lol)**

"Um, Mai where is Chronus." Masako asked.

"Oh he's here in Tokyo. We have to leave now if we want to caught him. He move around a lot." Mai said making her way to the door. Everyone soon followed and loaded into the van. They drove off on their journey, unaware of the dangers that wait them.

* * *

**Well that's it. Sorry for taking so long to update. We're so sorry, please forgive us.**

**Naru: I won't blame them if they don't.**

**KataraJanae: (glares) And why is that.**

**Naru: (glares back)**

**Mai: Guys, guys come on don't started now, ok.**

**KataraJanae: I would watch what I say if I were you Naru. I can make your life a living hell you know.**

**Naru: (growls)**

**KataraJanae: (giggles) Mai get your dog he needs to be trained not to growl at the author.**

**Naru: (glares)**  
**Mai: (Blushes) Umm ok. Anyway Kcrazycomics and KataraJanae have nothing against Masako. So sorry to any of her fans on here who we offend by this chapter.**

**Kcrazycomics: Yeah we're sorry. J**

**Gene: (pouts) Katara why am I not in this chapter or the other for that matter.**

**KataraJanae: (giggles and kisses Gene on cheek) We're going to have to fix that wont we.**

**Gene: (blushes)**

**Katara: (giggles)**

**Kcrazy & Katara: Until next time…Jinx…Ughhhh!**


End file.
